


捕星者 其四

by wenxian



Category: Srugim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenxian/pseuds/wenxian
Summary: “卡卡西。”“嗯?”“我反悔了。”诶，什么?怎么可以?既然知道了自己被喜欢了十年的心意，当然要好好报答才行啊。顺便十年前的不告而别之仇也要好好偿还，带土脸上露出了近乎鬼畜的微笑。“我现在就要上你。”“你明明答应过我不会动手的”害怕的声音都有点颤了。“你脑子坏掉了啊，魔教人的话你也信?”“不行。”“可是”卡卡西看见刚刚还在像对他放弃了企图的人，坏笑着偏了偏头对他说“我偏要。”这次是被人从后面压住了，已经快要摆脱药效的卡卡西猛烈的挣扎起来。这也太骚了，宇智波带土想。卡卡西的腰本来就可以称的上纤细，显得腰下的那个屁股更加的丰润浑圆，隐藏在两瓣丰肉里的那个粉穴在卡卡西的挣扎下若隐若现的，又水又嫩的样子。虽然看起来那里很水，但是计算着药效大概已经快过的带土还是决定要做一下扩张。一根手指很顺利的就进去了，高热的肉壁颤抖的绞紧了它。不行不行，被手指插了穴的卡卡西小小的尖叫出声。他勉力撑起自己药效还没过的身体，抖着大腿往前爬去。太可爱了，真的是太可爱了。这样散着银色长发，全身泛着粉色，不想被肏的卡卡西。不逗他玩了，感受到唯一一根在卡卡西身体里的手指湿润度后，带土猛的后撤回了自己的手指，随即他抓着卡卡西乱蹬的脚踝把自己早就硬到不行的肉棒狠狠的插了进去。被才见过两面的人肏进了穴，不行的，怎么能这样，而且怎么会被肏的那么深，不行了，坏掉了。“啊啊啊啊。”“啧啧啧，好厉害啊，卡卡西，你是第一次吧。”“唔……”口水……要止不住了。双手被捆的卡卡西颤着唇咬住了枕巾。“第一次就被这么大的肉棒插很爽吧。”没有，才不会。“放开我……唔，嗯，才……不爽。”明明是爽的说话都打颤了，还嘴硬。笨蛋卡卡西到底懂不懂这样子说话只会让人更兴奋而已。“还真是嘴硬啊，那让我来把你上下两张嘴都干的的软一点。”带土掐住卡卡西的腰剧烈的肏干起来。他清楚的看见他插入时卡卡西的穴肉就被他肏的深深的埋进去，抽出的时候，娇嫩粉红的穴肉就被被他的肉棒带着翻出来，淫靡色情的淫水嗞咕作响沿腿根往下淌，很快就在小塌上汇聚成了一滩。“啊，不，不要，不行，不可以的……”“斯坎儿。”被卡卡西过分色气的身体撩的不行的带土，边干边舔着卡卡西已经红的像是要滴血的耳垂低声说“我是阿鸢。”还捏着卡卡西腰的手瞬间就被溅上了白色的液体。“阿鸢……?真的是阿鸢吗？”我是在被最喜欢的阿鸢拥抱?“是我……”笨蛋卡卡西，是有多喜欢我啊，听到名字就能高潮的什么的也太犯规了吧。“阿鸢……阿鸢……”“我在这里。卡卡西。”突然意识到卡卡西在哭的带土，温柔的抽出了自己的肉棒，扯下捆着卡卡西的红带把他翻了过来。真的在哭。我是不是欺负过头了。这样想着的带土伸手抹去了卡卡西脸上不断溢出的泪水，结果他这么一擦卡卡西的眼泪反而越来越多了。“别哭啊”带土手足无措的安慰着。“别哭啊，小时候不是你经常嘲笑我是个爱哭鬼吗？怎么自己哭成这个样子。”“太舒服了。”等等，诶?这不是久别重逢的泪水吗?带土看着卡卡西一边哭，一边对他露出了一个痴态笑容。“阿鸢的肉棒，插的我好舒服。”崩人设了吧，说好的冰清玉洁高岭之花呢？结果才开苞就说被插的很舒服?要死要死，他最受不了这种类型了，表面禁欲其实比谁都淫荡的类型。带土，觉得自己喉咙一阵阵的发干。“卡卡西。”“嗯?”“我现在叫带土，阿鸢这个名字……”带土还想叙旧的心情被卡卡西突然的举措打的七零八落。 一双纤细修长手引着他的肉物抵到了还在小股小股溢着水的穴口。“带土，还要” 带土听见卡卡西软软的色气的说。“你真是……”低下头缠缠绵绵的把卡卡西的嘴亲到微肿后，带土再度插入了流着水的后穴。正面的体位能很好的观察表情。他能看见卡卡西被他干的面色潮红，小嘴微张，还无意识的淌着几丝口水。“嗯……哈啊……唔……咕嘟。”好舒服，怎么会这么舒服的。卡卡西想，他简直要被凶猛的情潮淹死了，因为干他的人是带土，他才会那么有感觉。他颤抖的伸手环抱着带土的脖子，细白的腿勾着带土的腰。“等等……那里……不可以……啊啊啊”无意间被撞到的敏感点让卡卡西小声的尖叫出来。他的腿因为刚才那一下子无意间的撞击再也勾不住带土的腰了抽搐着瘫软在床榻上。“不要，不要碰那里，会坏的，啊呜，不行。”找到不得了的弱点了，带土想，坏心眼抵上去左右碾磨几下后就能感受到一大股水从内部涌出，猛烈的撞几下就能听到断断续续，破碎淫荡的痴语。“卡卡西。跟我成亲吧。”再把卡卡西肏上第二个高潮的边缘时，带土亲昵的在卡卡西的耳边说到。自然是得到了肯定答复的带土，满满的射了卡卡西一肚子。





	捕星者 其四

**Author's Note:**

> “卡卡西。”  
>   “嗯?”  
>   “我反悔了。”  
>     诶，什么?怎么可以?  
>     既然知道了自己被喜欢了十年的心意，当然要好好报答才行啊。顺便十年前的不告而别之仇也要好好偿还，带土脸上露出了近乎鬼畜的微笑。  
>    “我现在就要上你。”  
>    “你明明答应过我不会动手的”害怕的声音都有点颤了。  
>    “你脑子坏掉了啊，魔教人的话你也信?”  
>     “不行。”  
>     “可是”卡卡西看见刚刚还在像对他放弃了企图的人，坏笑着偏了偏头对他说“我偏要。”  
>       这次是被人从后面压住了，已经快要摆脱药效的卡卡西猛烈的挣扎起来。  
>      这也太骚了，宇智波带土想。  
>      卡卡西的腰本来就可以称的上纤细，显得腰下的那个屁股更加的丰润浑圆，隐藏在两瓣丰肉里的那个粉穴在卡卡西的挣扎下若隐若现的，又水又嫩的样子。  
>     虽然看起来那里很水，但是计算着药效大概已经快过的带土还是决定要做一下扩张。  
>     一根手指很顺利的就进去了，高热的肉壁颤抖的绞紧了它。  
>      不行不行，被手指插了穴的卡卡西小小的尖叫出声。他勉力撑起自己药效还没过的身体，抖着大腿往前爬去。  
>     太可爱了，真的是太可爱了。这样散着银色长发，全身泛着粉色，不想被肏的卡卡西。  
>     不逗他玩了，感受到唯一一根在卡卡西身体里的手指湿润度后，带土猛的后撤回了自己的手指，随即他抓着卡卡西乱蹬的脚踝把自己早就硬到不行的肉棒狠狠的插了进去。  
>      被才见过两面的人肏进了穴，不行的，怎么能这样，而且怎么会被肏的那么深，不行了，坏掉了。“啊啊啊啊。”  
>      “啧啧啧，好厉害啊，卡卡西，你是第一次吧。”  
>      “唔……”口水……要止不住了。双手被捆的卡卡西颤着唇咬住了枕巾。  
>     “第一次就被这么大的肉棒插很爽吧。”  
>        没有，才不会。“放开我……唔，嗯，才……不爽。”  
>      明明是爽的说话都打颤了，还嘴硬。笨蛋卡卡西到底懂不懂这样子说话只会让人更兴奋而已。  
>   “还真是嘴硬啊，那让我来把你上下两张嘴都干的的软一点。”  
>       带土掐住卡卡西的腰剧烈的肏干起来。他清楚的看见他插入时卡卡西的穴肉就被他肏的深深的埋进去，抽出的时候，娇嫩粉红的穴肉就被被他的肉棒带着翻出来，淫靡色情的淫水嗞咕作响沿腿根往下淌，很快就在小塌上汇聚成了一滩。  
>    “啊，不，不要，不行，不可以的……”  
>      “斯坎儿。”被卡卡西过分色气的身体撩的不行的带土，边干边舔着卡卡西已经红的像是要滴血的耳垂低声说“我是阿鸢。”  
>      还捏着卡卡西腰的手瞬间就被溅上了白色的液体。  
>      “阿鸢……?真的是阿鸢吗？”我是在被最喜欢的阿鸢拥抱?  
>      “是我……”笨蛋卡卡西，是有多喜欢我啊，听到名字就能高潮的什么的也太犯规了吧。  
>      “阿鸢……阿鸢……”  
>      “我在这里。卡卡西。”突然意识到卡卡西在哭的带土，温柔的抽出了自己的肉棒，扯下捆着卡卡西的红带把他翻了过来。  
>       真的在哭。我是不是欺负过头了。这样想着的带土伸手抹去了卡卡西脸上不断溢出的泪水，结果他这么一擦卡卡西的眼泪反而越来越多了。  
>    “别哭啊”带土手足无措的安慰着。“别哭啊，小时候不是你经常嘲笑我是个爱哭鬼吗？怎么自己哭成这个样子。”  
>     “太舒服了。”  
>       等等，诶?这不是久别重逢的泪水吗?带土看着卡卡西一边哭，一边对他露出了一个痴态笑容。  
>    “阿鸢的肉棒，插的我好舒服。”  
>      崩人设了吧，说好的冰清玉洁高岭之花呢？结果才开苞就说被插的很舒服?要死要死，他最受不了这种类型了，表面禁欲其实比谁都淫荡的类型。  
>      带土，觉得自己喉咙一阵阵的发干。  
>    “卡卡西。”  
>    “嗯?”  
>    “我现在叫带土，阿鸢这个名字……”带土还想叙旧的心情被卡卡西突然的举措打的七零八落。 一双纤细修长手引着他的肉物抵到了还在小股小股溢着水的穴口。  
>     “带土，还要” 带土听见卡卡西软软的色气的说。  
>     “你真是……”  
>      低下头缠缠绵绵的把卡卡西的嘴亲到微肿后，带土再度插入了流着水的后穴。正面的体位能很好的观察表情。他能看见卡卡西被他干的面色潮红，小嘴微张，还无意识的淌着几丝口水。  
>    “嗯……哈啊……唔……咕嘟。”  
>      好舒服，怎么会这么舒服的。卡卡西想，他简直要被凶猛的情潮淹死了，因为干他的人是带土，他才会那么有感觉。他颤抖的伸手环抱着带土的脖子，细白的腿勾着带土的腰。“等等……那里……不可以……啊啊啊”无意间被撞到的敏感点让卡卡西小声的尖叫出来。他的腿因为刚才那一下子无意间的撞击再也勾不住带土的腰了抽搐着瘫软在床榻上。  
>     “不要，不要碰那里，会坏的，啊呜，不行。”  
>      找到不得了的弱点了，带土想，坏心眼抵上去左右碾磨几下后就能感受到一大股水从内部涌出，猛烈的撞几下就能听到断断续续，破碎淫荡的痴语。                       
>   “卡卡西。跟我成亲吧。”再把卡卡西肏上第二个高潮的边缘时，带土亲昵的在卡卡西的耳边说到。  
>     自然是得到了肯定答复的带土，满满的射了卡卡西一肚子。

ffffffffffffffffffffffffff


End file.
